FMBxG
by RabidOtakuGirl
Summary: FlyingMintBunny and Gilbird have known eachother for a while, staring at eachother constantly gives them idea's of how to put it. READ
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I got this idea off of a yellow bunny Peep. FLYING MINT BUNNY AND GILBIRD! To create…this? I have no life, so I write this. READ**Gilbird was always, there, on top of Prussia's head, waiting for someone to notice, or speak to him. Flying Mint Bunny felt the same way, looking silently at Gilbird from behind England. No one could see Flying Mint Bunny, only England, but he was preoccupied fighting with France. And Prussia was occupied cheering France on. The 2 animals slowly flitted out of the room without being seen."Good day Gilbird" Flying Mint Bunny spoke politely, flitting around the room in a cheerful matter, but something was holding him down."Guten Tag Flying Mint Bunny! What's eating you eh?" Gilbird chirped, flying next to him. Flying Mint Bunny blushed at the closer contact.

"N-nothing. How are you?" Flying Mint Bunny avoided the subject.

"Well, my owner and our awesomeness combined at the meeting was AWESOME BIRD SEED SPLATTERED ON THE WALLS!"

"Well, that is certainly interesting Gilbird, it's the same." Flying Mint Bunny blushed harder, Gilbird suddenly let is HUGE ego drop and finially figured out what was wrong. After all those years of Flying Mint Bunny looking at him, Gilbird caught on. He stopped flying for a moment.

"Flying Mint Bunny, is there something you want to tell me?" Gilbird asked. FMB did a flip in the air and flapped his wings next to Gilbird.

"Well, yes and no, you might hate me…" FMB sighed, a very troubled expression on his face.. "Well, Gilbird, I kinda-"

FMB was silenced by a peck on the lips by Gilbird. FMB was very shocked, but at the same time, extremely happy, he had yearned for Gilbird for so long, since he first saw him, his tiny heart fluttered like America on a sugar high. Gilbird pulled away.

"Heh, I like you too."

**Oh my VODKA! THIS WAS FUN! REVIEW OR ROMANO'S HAIR CURL GETS SNIPPED OFF!**

**Romano: SAVE ME DAMMIT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I have been super depressed lately with a lot of stuff, sorry this took so long, I just really have no motivation, if you could review, I just might make another chapter, da? Da. READ**

Everything went smoothly for the couple. England and Prussia eventually found out, but were happy for the 2, Prussia slammed cake in England's face at the wedding and England poured ice cubes in Prussia's pants. Eventually, Gilbird and FMB, had, well, kids.

"FMB~! Can I go out flying with Dad for a little bit?" Said their son, FMBG.

"I'm going to go too!" FMB said, flying out of England's house, where they were staying for a couple of day's before flying back to Prussia's. They switch houses they stay at everything month or so. So, the 3 jumped out of the window that was on the top floor of England's house and spread their wings. FMB, Gilbird, and FMBG basked in the sunlight, that is EXTERMELY unnatural.

"Ah~ This is awesome!" Gilbird exclaimed, doing a few loops in the air before flying closer to the other 2.

"Yeah!" FMBG yelled, soaring on his back, the sun warming his yellow fur. See, FMBG has FMB's body with yellow fur.

"Don't do too much." FMB reminded, Gilbird and FMB flew right next to FMBG.

"We love you." And they both squished FMBG in-between them. And after they flew for a good 3 hours, they headed home, one happy, weird family!

**Should I make another Chapter? I dunno, review and you will find out da? Spasibo, Now review or America get Nantucket snipped off!**

**America: I DON'T CARE IF I'M A HERO OR NOT SAVE ME! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Priviet everyone! XxTimeOfDeathxX THIS IS FOR YOU! READ.**

FMBG woke up suddenly, he heard FMB and Gilbird talking in the living room to England, lighting crashed and thunder roared outside the window. Freaking bi-polar weather. FMBG floated downstairs and said his good mornings before laying down on the couch.

"Good morning~" England looked up from his newspaper and smiled, at FMB and Gilbird's son..

"Morning~" FMB said, flying over to give FMBG a hug. Gilbird gave FMBG a small hug then resumed his conversation with England.

"..I was just thinking if me or FMB got hurt you would take care of him." Gilbird finished.

"Yes of course, Uni and Tinkerbell could help me as well, childcare, especially magical creatures will be a walk in the park." England said, putting down his paper.

"That would be wonderful, thank you so much Arthur!" FMB gave Arthur a long hug. "FMB, Gilbird, what's going on?" FMBG asked, flying over to see what was going on.

"Oh, just if something happened to us, Arthur would take care of you, but you don't need to worry about that." FMB reassured, flying around for emphasis.

"Alrighty then!" FMBG yelled in a very America like way. England laughed and then continued reading his newspaper.

**End chapter.**

**ALRIGHT! This should be the last chapter, if you want more, ask. REVIEW.**


End file.
